Seven Deities
The Seven Deities are the main antagonists in the 2012 video game, Asura's Wrath. They are seven powerful Demi-Gods that seek to gain more power so they can wipe out the Gohma, by any means necessary, and have complete control over Gaea. Formerly the Eight Guardian Generals, after having the Emperor of Shinkoku assassinated under Deus' orders, they blamed the murder on Asura, one of their former ally/general. They effectively framed him for it and betrayed him, as well as killing and banishing him into Naraka, and kidnapping his daughter, Mithra. Asura's wife and Yasha's sister, Durga, was killed in the process by Sergei. As Asura is resurrected multiple times by the Golden Spider and brought back from Naraka, that spans over the course of 12,500 years, throughout the course of the game with his wrath in full effect, he goes on a personal quest of vengeance upon his former allies, as each of them attempt to kill Asura to prevent him from interfering with their plans. As a result of the events that occurred throughout all of the game, all members of the Seven Deities are deceased, with Asura killing 6 of the 7 members: 5 directly, 1 indirectly, and 1 killed by someone else. History The Seven Deities are a powerful group of demigods who watch over the Earth, which they call "Gaea". They have watched over Earth for thousands of years. Formerly known as the Eight Guardian Generals, the Seven Deities formed as part of a plan, put into action by the extremist demigod commander, Deus. The Seven Deities were created to collect the souls of mortals in order to convert them into Mantra for the Great Rebirth and create an eternal paradise for demigods only. As part of the grand plan, the Seven Deities banished a former ally and demigod down to Earth and had the Emperor of Shinkoku murdered in order for Deus to assume control. Members *Deus - De facto Leader and Commander of all the Demigod Forces (deceased, fatally wounded by Asura and Yasha) *Olga - Second-in-command (deceased, killed by Chakravartin) *Yasha - Deus' Personal Pupil and Asura's Brother-In-law (defected) (deceased, killed in a final fight with Asura albeit sacrificing himself in order to ensure Asura was capable enough of defeating and killing Chakravartin) *Wyzen - Collector of Souls and Demigod Powerhouse (deceased, killed while in his Gongen Form, in which it was destroyed by Asura following a flurry of lightning fast punches and a huge final punch to his fingertip, causing it to implode, triggering a massive chain reaction, which slowly destroyed his body) *Kalrow - Tactician and Battle Strategist for the Demigod Forces (deceased, crushed to death in an escape pod by Asura while trying to escape from him) *Augus - Deus' Old Rival/Asura's Violent Teacher (deceased, disemboweled by Asura) *Sergei - Deus' Right Hand Man and Collector of Souls (deceased, disemboweled, and then head-stomped to death by Asura in his Wrath form) Trivia *Out of all the Seven Deities, only two of them never faced Asura head on: Kalrow, and Olga, as they were both killed indirectly or someone else, with the former being crushed to death while trying to escape in an escape pod by Asura, and the latter being killed by the true main antagonist of the game. *Olga is the only female member of the Seven Deities, and is the only member not killed by Asura, rather by the true main antagonist. *The player is made to think that the Seven Deities or Vlitra are the true villains only to hide the true main antagonist. Gallery Deus (Asura's Wrath).jpg|Deus Olga (Asura's Wrath).jpg|Olga Sergei (Asura's Wrath).jpg|Sergei Augus (Asura's Wrath).jpg|Augus Karlow (Asura's Wrath).jpg|Kalrow Wyzen.png|Wyzen Yasha (Asura's Wrath).jpg|Yasha Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hybrids Category:Extremists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Legacy Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Hostile Species Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deceased